Bodhi
|wheeltype = Off-Road |flags = }} |modelsets = |modelname = bodhi2 |handlingname = BODHI2 |textlabelname = BODHI2 |roadspawn = (GTA V) No (GTA Online) |roadspawnmaxcol = 10 |roadspawnfreq = 1 |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = 20 |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = Standard White - 10% Blue Plate - 40% White Plate 2 - 50% |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Canis Bodhi (pronounced as Boh-dee) is a 2-door pickup appearing in Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. Design ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Bodhi resembles a , as the Bodhi's doors, rollcage, and other parts are similar to its real-life counterpart. It also bears a likeness to the and , as its front fascia is a clear resemblance of the two vehicles but with a different shaped front bumper. In addition, the vehicle is also wider and its wheels extend further out from its body. The Bodhi has a sturdy and robust looking body, reflecting the vehicle's apparent military background. As mentioned in its description in Southern San Andreas Super Autos, the vehicle has military origins, and is likely a decommissioned or surplus military truck. The Bodhi has a CB radio attached, and occasional trucker chatter can be heard regardless of whether the main radio is turned on or off. The CB radio usually seems to come on around desert areas like Sandy Shores. The Bodhi always has an open cab and a grey roll cage with four flood lights, which can be used by toggling to the brighter headlight intensity. The underside is rather unique in that it is permanently sand-covered and dirty. The entire chassis, and driveshaft, as well as the engine bay, are covered in dirt. The vehicle features unique leaf-suspension with the layers of metal posing as the leaf suspension arms. The driveshaft is also slightly to one side, though unusually, the rear diff block is also slightly out of line, which is untypical for a vehicle of this type. On the rear, two twin-exit exhausts mounted onto a large catalyst and muffler can be seen, however, the vehicle strangely lacks an exhaust pipe that should be connected to the engine. Two utility boxes are seen in the rear bed, along with the hinged tailgate on the rear of the bed. In the enhanced version, the Bodhi receives a unique vehicle interior. It resembles the standard truck interior, except much more filthy and messier. A piece of gum can be seen on the dashboard, along with various pornographic pictures and sticky notes. The Bodhi is classified as a "beater" vehicle, as its paintjob is faded and several rust spots can be seen on the vehicle, which cannot be rectified at mod shops or car washes. (A message will appear informing the player that the vehicle cannot be used at carwashes should they try to enter one while driving a Bodhi.) Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Bodhi starts off with average-to high acceleration, and has a decent top speed. The car has somewhat boatish handling, lacking in response time, but has a reasonably tight cornering circle. The car doesn't have enough oversteer or understeer to be a major issue, and it's able to take corners flat out without too much issue. It is every bit as solid as it looks, resistant to damage and not having a terrible issue with crash deformation. The floodlights on top are also useful for night driving, as they are less likely to be damaged than the vehicle's front headlights. It does well off-road, climbing hills and taking dirt roads well. With some acceleration upgrades, it becomes an excellent, if large, vehicle. The major downside is it has no roof and is open-sided, leaving the driver open to gunshots. The Bodhi also has ignition problems, as it may occasionally stall when Trevor attempts to start it, and he will rev the engine a few times. Braking power is very good for a practically heavy vehicle. The Bodhi is powered by a twin-cam turbocharged inline-4, mounted in a longitudinal layout, coupled to a 5-speed gearbox, powering all four wheels through two diffs. The engine sounds like a high-powered, relatively high-revving engine, like the Granger. The pickup has good acceleration thanks to an impressive gear ratio, allowing it to shift relatively quickly. GTA V Overview Turbocharged Inline-4 (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = AWD |rsc_image =Bodhi-GTAV-RSCStats.JPG |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Image Gallery ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Bodhi-GTAV-FirstTrailer.png|The Bodhi as seen in the first trailer for GTA V. Bodhi-GTAV-Artwork.jpeg|Artwork of Bodhi. Bodhi-GTAV-Front2-Trevor.png|Mr. Raspberry Jam appearing behind the stock bumper of Trevor's Bodhi. Bodhi-GTAV-glitch.jpg|The Bodhi towing an Army Trailer after a character switch glitch. Bodhi-GTAV-SSASA.png|The Bodhi on Southern San Andreas Super Autos. Bodhi-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The Bodhi on Rockstar Games Social Club. ''Grand Theft Auto Online Bodhi-American-Legend-Graphic-GTAO.png|A Bodhi on a graphic of '''Canis American Legend Tee'. Bodhi-USA-Flag-Graphic-GTAO.png|A Bodhi on a graphic of Canis USA Tee. R&C-GT-Bodhi-GTAO-ArcadeGraphic.png|The Bodhi in the gameplay of Race and Chase: Get Truckin'. Notable Owners *Trevor Philips owns a red example of the truck with the license plate reading "BETTY 32". After the mission Hang Ten, the truck will have Mr. Raspberry Jam tucked behind its bull bar, unless the front bumper is changed at a Los Santos Customs. Like all other Personal Vehicles, the player can customize Trevor's pickup and it will retain these modifications whenever it respawns. *SecuroServ Bodhi-GTAV-front-BETTY32.png|Trevor's Bodhi. (Rear quarter view) Bodhi-GTAV-front-BETTY32-Mr.RJ.png|Trevor's Bodhi. (Post Hang Ten) (Rear quarter view) Prominent Appearances in Missions ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *The Bodhi generally appears in missions involving Trevor, sometimes when the player is controlling a different protagonist. **It is optionally destroyed in the mission Something Sensible. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Appears in Repo - RV Nearly There?, as the vehicle used by the enemies arriving at the site when the crew raids the area to retrieve the Brickade. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *The Bodhi spawns as Trevor's personal vehicle. Therefore, it is available at his safehouse. **After the mission Hang Ten, the vehicle may spawn at the Vanilla Unicorn when close to the city. *Spawns near Trevor when switching to him (except if he was using a different vehicle). ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Available for purchase from Southern San Andreas Super Autos for $25,000. *Found on the dirt road opposite Hookies during the mission Dirt Road. It always has the same red paintjob as Trevor's Bodhi. *Spawns as a transport vehicle containing the Product of the player's Business in a Defend Business mission. It is protected by enemy NPCs, the player must eliminate them first to get it. *Organizations can request a Bodhi for for free through the Interaction Menu, under the CEO/VIP Vehicles tab. Rewards ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Once sold at Los Santos Customs, the Bodhi will fetch the player $15,000. Trivia General *The default radio stations for the Bodhi are Channel X and Los Santos Rock Radio. *''Bodhi'' means "wisdom" in and is the understanding possessed by a Buddha regarding the nature of things. Bodhi is also the name of the tree which meditates under for the first time to become Buddha. *The car could be named after Bodhi Ogg, whose father Steven Ogg is the voice and motion capture actor for Trevor. *The name could also be a reference to the 1991 film, . The main antagonist, a bank robber named Bodhi, associates with a group of surfers who are mistaken for his crew. The surfers own a Kaiser M715 nearly identical to the one Trevor owns, aside from the color, which is featured prominently in the first act of the movie. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *The Bodhi appears to be a civilian vehicle in the first GTA V trailer, but in the actual game it is only driven by Trevor. *In first person, a piece of chewed gum can be seen on the dashboard. This was initially thought by some to be a piece of Johnny Klebitz's brain, yet it could not be as it appears before Trevor even scraped the chunk of Johnny's brain (which uses the same model and texture as the gum) from his boot during Mr. Philips. *If the player takes Trevor's Bodhi as Franklin or Michael he will call the character, raving at him for stealing the truck. *Purchasing the Xenon-lights at any Los Santos Customs will only change the headlights, causing unevenly colored light when activating the flood lights, however, along with vehicles such as the Roosevelt, the secondary headlights and flood lights change color in the enhanced version. *The license plate on Trevor's truck reads BETTY 32. It is possible that his mother's name is Betty and that she was born in 1932, this could be a nod to Trevor's respect for his mother. This would make his mother 81 in 2013. The license plate also appears on the Faggio Trevor uses in one of the Switch Scenes. *Oddly enough, it cannot tow small trailers because it is incorrectly coded to tow big truck trailers , however it is impossible to attach a trailer without glitches, as the tow mechanism is, for some reason, coded inside the truck bed, which means any trailer that is connected would be passing through the entire truck bed of the Bodhi. *Because it is classified as an Off-Road vehicle, picking up other characters to hang out causes them to act like the car would be something out of the ordinary. ("That's one weird-ass ride, homie" etc.) *The description of the truck describes it as having made its way "from military to redneck to hipster." This is a clear reference to Trevor's background: he was once in the Canadian army (military), he lives in the countryside (redneck) and is accused of being a hipster by Michael in Paleto Score Setup. *Strangely, the Bodhi is listed as BODHI2 in the files, suggesting that there was another Bodhi, named BODHI, which does not appear in the game, nor found on the handling files. *If the Bodhi is modified to have any Roll Cage upgrades that include a Guard, it will be transparent from the driver's side. *In the enhanced version, the Bodhi's brake lights and rear indicators are swapped - the brake lights use the orange indicator lights and the indicators use the red brake lights. Interestingly, when the headlights are on, the rear position lights (tail lights) use the correct lights (the red lights where the brake lights should be). ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *This vehicle is featured in the Arcade Game "Race-and-Chase: Get Truckin'". *It is possible for the vehicle to have the post-Hang Ten appearance by switching to a custom bumper and then going back onto the default one, causing Mr. Raspberry Jam to appear as an extra on the front. **This tactic no longer works, it is not possible to force Mr. Rasberry Jam to appear on the front of the vehicle. See Also *Kamacho - Another pickup truck manufactured by Canis, which is technically the successor to the Bodhi. Navigation }} de: Bodhi (V) es: Bodhi Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Off-Road Vehicles Category:Off-Road Vehicle Class Category:Pickup Trucks Category:SUTs Category:Military Category:All wheel drive vehicles Category:Vehicles manufactured by Canis